It's Just A Game!
by Malkavia
Summary: Pretty much the Slayers gang is playing pool. Chaos ensues. A one shot.


Disclamier: I do not own the characters in The Slayers, this is merely a fanfic  
based on them.

* * *

The sun was going down on the peaceful summer evening, birds where chirping, and cows in the field were laying down as they got tired. All was calm and the bars and hotels of a little village with a very forgetable name were all opening for business. One was certainly unlucky.  
  
"I don't get it! Why would you want to hit all the balls into the pockets once you havr them all set up?"  
  
"It's called playing a game you dufus! Look, I'll explain it to you again. We hit all the striped balls into the pockets and then go for the 8. They hit the solids."  
  
Gourry widened his eyes. "You mean...you..."  
  
Zelgadiss twirled his stick for the hundreth time that day. "You mean...?"  
  
"So..they can hit that black ball any time and win the game! Why even bother playing?"  
  
Lina was so pissed she wanted to cast fireball on her dumb blonde companion. "No...you have to hit the white ball into all the nonblack balls first to win! Why are you not getting it!?"  
  
"Oh...well I think I get it..."  
  
"Whatever!" Amelia came to the end of the pool table with her stick, lined up to hit the cue ball. "Let's just play, okay?" She carefully hit the cue ball and watched with satisfaction as it rolled towards the 2.  
  
"Light come fourth!!!" She fell backwards a few second later as Gourry sliced the cue ball in half with his sword of light. "Ha! But she won;t hit the blue one! ...Now what?"  
  
"You idiot! You aren;t allowed to destroy the cue ball!" Amelia screamed at him, grabbing him around the throat in an attempt to choke him as Lina and Zelgadiss watched.   
  
"Well...since we don;t have a cue ball...I guess we'll just his the balls directly. And since your teammate destroyed the cue I guess our team gets an extra turn." With that Zelgadiss used his stick to hit the two, plopping it in a pocket as Lina gaped and Gourry and Amelia fought on the floor.  
  
"What!? You just had a turn!" She grabbed the ball out of the pocket. "That's not fair!"  
  
"You know darn well it is Lina."  
  
"Is not, is not, is not!!"  
  
"What's going on now? Did we win?" Gourry sat up as Amelia finally had her fill of beating on him.  
  
"No we didn;t thanks to you you numbskull!" She threw the ball down as his foot, it met with a sickening crack and he cried, edging towards the door.  
  
"Anyway, as I CLEARLY got the two in, I get another turn!"  
  
"No you don't!" Lina circled around the table and grabbed her sword form her belt, slicing his stick in half.  
  
"Lina! Now that's not fair! Fine!" Amelia grabbed all the solid balls and began putting them in the pockets. "First one to put all their balls in then the 8 ball wins!"  
  
"Fine!" Lina began to greab her own striped balls, then grabbed the solid five ball and put it in her pocket so Amelia couldn;t get it.  
  
"Hey! You aren't allowed to put it in your pocket!"  
  
"I can if I want!"  
  
"Those aren;t the rules!"  
  
"Oh really? You seem to think you can make rules up!"  
  
"Fine! I can!" Amelia held up the 8 ball, by this time Zelgadiss had vacated the building, grabbing the crying Gourry with him. "I declare myself winner because I am holding the 8 ball!"  
  
"Oh yea!" Lina held out her hands, aiming at Amelia. "FIREBALL!"  
  
"Hey!" Amelia jumped to the side. "You can't do that!"   
  
"Fine! I'll get it from you!" Lina took a moment, of silence, then began to chant.  
  
As she began to float, Amelia sweatdropped..finally realizing what Lina intended to do. But a little too late.  
  
"DRAGONSLAVE!!!" The explosion came instantly, demolishing not only the pool table but the building, the ones next to it, the peaceful birds, the sleeping cows, and the whole countryside.  
  
Yes still, out of this rubble popped Amelia, swaggering and holding the 8 ball. "I still win!...Oh..."  
  
The ball crumbled into pieces in her hand.

* * *

Don;t ask why I wrote this one. But these guys are just so dysfunctional! Imagine them trying to play the game....I dare you. O.o 


End file.
